Prosthetic heart valves, including those for insertion into atrioventricular valves (tricuspid and mitral valves) are susceptible to various problems, including problems with insufficient articulation and sealing of the valve within the native valve annulus, pulmonary edema due to poor atrial drainage, perivalvular leaking around the install prosthetic valve, lack of a good fit for the prosthetic valve within the native valve annulus, atrial tissue erosion, excess wear on the Nitinol structures, interference with the aorta at the posterior side of the mitral annulus, lack of customization, and thrombus formation, to name a few. Accordingly, there is still a need for a prosthetic heart valve that can address some or all of these problems.